Get Over It
by Crain
Summary: Sakura has been giving out love lessons. Too bad it ends up so everyone who liked a certain person didn’t and liked the person who liked them back, only to find out they like someone else. FIRST FIC Big mess of traingles later on
1. Kiba and Sakuras Talk

-1Get Over It

Summery: Sakura has been giving out love lessons. Too bad it ends up so everyone who liked a certain person didn't and liked the person who liked them back, only to find out they like someone else.

A little A/N: This is my first fic so be nice ok?

_I just love taking walks like this out in Konoha_

A young girl with short pink was walking through Konoha admiring the Sakura trees that were blooming this year. It was spring, the season she loved the most, where the Sakura trees began to bloom.

_I wish a guy would be here with me to enjoy the Hanami with me. It would be so romant-_

She didn't have enough time to capture her thoughts as a male voice called out her name. "Oy! Sakura!" She didn't turn around, only to enjoy the fact that a guy is calling out her name right now. After Sasuke was gone, no guy really called out her name often - besides for the annoying brat Naruto everyday. _Man, he's so annoying…._

"OY! SAKURA!" He said waving his hand out of the dazed girl, up and down her face. "You there?" He said continuing with the up and down of his hand. "Kiba……you can stop now…." Sakura said, slightly annoyed since it was only Kiba, and because he stopped calling out her name. "Ok, good. I thought you spaced out on me for a second there," Kiba said playfully wiping off imaginary sweat off his forehead. "So…..can you walk and talk with me for a second?" Kiba said to Sakura a BIT too….what's the word…..pleadingly. "Umm…Ok then.." Sakura said starting to walk, only with Kiba following her.

As they walked, an awkward silence was between them, besides for the awkward noises coming form Kiba's lips, not Akamaru. She started to look up at the Sakura trees, which were blooming right now. Some people slightly stared at the two, what looked like them, a guy and a girl, watching the Sakura tree bloom, but in reality, just an awkward silence while walking and watching the trees. _Might as well ask before it takes the whole night… _"So….What's up Kiba?" She ask looking slightly towards him, slightly to the trees. "Well…you see…" He started saying gibberish while laughing nervously in between a few lines, and rubbing the backside of his head. "Then the chicken…." He continued on. "Kiba, Shut up and talk clearly," Sakura said to him in a slightly annoyed manner. "Also, start from the very beginning, its like your talking gibberish or something."

"Ok, heres how it goes." He said looking slightly away, having to say it again at a slower pace that she will actually hear her. _Man I hate having to ask girls advice. Better than asking guys for this king of help though…. _He took a deep breath in, and then out. "I…sort of like this girl," "Who is it!" Sakura sad happily, seeing that Kiba actually had a crush on a girl, and is asking a girl for advice. _I mean, we are out at Hanami together, don't tell me he likes me or something! I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but he's not really my type. I like that dark…mysterious….hot…..ok I'm stopping there… _"OY! Sakura! Stop going off to la-la land again," He said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "Sorry…now tell me again?" She said with her tongue stuck out slightly in a playful manner. Kiba just sighed. _Gonna be a long day…_

"So your telling me….That the girl you like has a deep obsession for another guy in the village, and wont possibly go out with you, simply because she's too head over heels for this other guy," She said drinking some tea. They took a small stop in a tea stand, so Sakura could focus on Kiba's story. _Hmm…From what he said, he could probably like any girl in the village, including me…hope its not me though…..please Kami-sama don't let it be me…._"Stop going to la-la land already!" Kiba said pretty much annoyed at Sakura's tendency to go off someone in her fantasy, thinking that he was too boring for her. "What?" Sakura said snapping her head up. "Oh…sorry Kiba," He just sighed. "I'm not going to tell you, since your probably just a gossip and I've told you too much already." he said sighing a bit more. "So can you help me?" He asked, again pleadingly. "Fine," she said starting to think up of a plan. "Give me a second here…" _What's the plan……so lets see, Kiba has a crush on a girl who has a major crush on another guy. What can I do to get rid of that guy the girl likes. Hmm. Its crazy….but it might work actually…..too bad Sasuke-kun never had anyone he liked so I could try it out…_

"Kiba, I have an idea," Sakura said putting down the cup of tea, and putting her fist into her open palm. "But…this wont be cheap you know," He said with a small, almost evil, smile on her face. "What's it gonna cost me?" Kiba said looking a bit annoyed at the fact that he had to get her something to help him out. "Get me a picture of Shikamaru without his shirt on and I'll tell you," Sakura said standing up. "Shikama-" "Don't ask," She said before he could finish his sentence, walking away. "Ja ne, and the sooner you get it to me, the sooner you'll get the advice," she said with a smile on her face. _How the heck am I suppose to get a picture of Shikamaru with his shirt off without being deemed gay. This sucks…._

Another little A/N: Yeah, this is my first fic, and I think its going out pretty well if I say so myself. I like all the constructive comment you'll give in your review if you do, and if you want to flame me, let me be as smoked as smoked ham. But really now, constructive post flames. And I AM a where this is short, and Ill try and make it longer for the next chapters.

Just in case, a few Japanese English in no order what so ever.

HanamiFlower viewing (And by the way, did I use Hanami in the right context?) Its considered romantic in Japan

Sakura Cherry blossom (it's a flower)

Oy Hey

Kami-sama God

Ja ne good bye/bye bye and anything across those lines


	2. Must get Shikamaru Shirtless

Get Over It

Summary: I shouldn't have to go over this again. Just go look on the first chapter

------------

_How the heck am I suppose to do this _

A brown-haired man, roughly about the age of 16-ish walking around Konoha trying to think, which was one of his weak points. Akamaru then suddenly, started to rub Kiba's lead with his head, making a few head gestures and slight moans.

"You think I'm going crazy? Whys that?" He asked his feline companion, who just barked an "Arf! Arf Arf!" "WHAT!" Kiba said looking at Akamaru in a slightly combined mix of shock, anger, confusion, annoyance, and most of all anger. "You think I'm going crazy since I'm THINKING!" He said waving his arms to the dog putting major emphasis on the word 'thinking.' Akamaru then barked another one of his "Arf!" With Kibas more angered reaction. "Because I'm thinking HARD!" Kiba said pretty much outraged.

_That dog just called me dumb…_he said with a pretty much ticked face. Not that ticked face use uses in serious moments, the comical relief one where he has big white eyes and his jaw is drawn like a rectangle.

"The only reason I'm trying to think is so Sakura can help me get Hi-" He said waving his arms about, before hearing his friend say "So Sakura can help you get what?" Said a dark cool voice of none other than Shino. Kiba just froze up for a second there, sweating bullets. "So Sakura can help me get….get…umm…Hi…..Hi……HICKORY-SMOKED BACON!" He said a bit too loud, just thinking of that on the spot.

_Man I'm so good, he'll never suspect a thing _He thought to himself with a beg grin on his face.

Shino just stood there, raising an eyebrow at him, thought with his dark shades on, it was hard to tell, unless you looked really closely at his right eye, where the black is slightly raised for his eyebrow. "Hickory…..smoked…..bacon?" he said a bit skeptical. "Yeah….Sakura makes really good jerky you know…" Kiba said trying not to sweat, but doing so in the process. "Do you mean bacon?" Shino said looking with a bit of non belief, but then again, it was hard to tell Shino by his face. "…..Yeah…." Kiba said laughing nervously a bit. "Hehehe…" "Ok then," Shino said turning to leave. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, if you need help getting 'Her' to like you, don't come to me for advice. Go to someone like Sakura for advice when your getting your…..bacon….." "…Um…Thanks?" He said a bit nervously. "But if you need my help with anything else, just ask me, but try not to do it too much." Shino said starting to walk away.

_Now back to thinking. I could go for some chicken right now…NO! Must. Think. Of. Plan. To. See. Shikamaru. Shirtless_. _There were no straight words in that sentence…" _ Kiba thought to himself rather grimly, putting his head down in shame. _I'm not gay…and to prove that…I must think of a plan._

After roughly ten to twenty minutes of thinking in the middle of the road, a light bulb finally appeared inside the head of his Inner Kiba. Yeah, he had an Inner Kiba. That Inner Kiba was used to think, so that's why Inner Kiba hasn't been seen._ Hmm…That might work….._

"OK! I WILL GIVE IT A SHOT!" Kiba said happily raising one fist into the air, gaining many strange looks from the passing villagers by him. He then slowly put down his fist and muttered a slight sorry, with an embarrassed look on his face from all of the stares.

----------

Plan A: A Wet T-shirt

"This is brilliant," Kiba thought to himself out loud snickering a bit behind a tree near Shikamaru's sleeping spot on the hill in a park. "Its so perfect, it must work," Said Kiba with his little camera around his neck. "With this bucket of water, I shall get him shirtless!" Kiba said to himself behind the tree, with a satisfied grin on his face. "Mommy, that man scares me…" A young boy said hiding behind his mother, who had apparently heard what Kiba said about wanting to see Shikamaru without his shirt. "Don't listen to him son. He's just a young perverted boy," His mother said to the child. "Don't be like him when you grow up," The mother said. "I won't. I like girls Mommy," This, with Kiba's good hearing, and the fact they were still in an earshot of Kiba made him slightly ticked. "I AM NOT GAY!" He shouted for almost the whole park to hear, gaining another set of stares. Luckily for him though, Shikamaru just rolled over, not waking up. "Mommy, he's still scaring me…."

"Now that's over with…."Kiba said a bit annoyed of the sudden outburst of stares. "I should stop talking out loud like this…" Kiba said a bit annoyed. "Akamaru, why are you drinking that water," Kiba said annoyed that half of the water in the bucket was gone thanks to Kiba's pet dog Akamaru. _Sigh _"I guess that'll work," He said picking up the bucket and using his ninja skills to tiptoe to Shikamaru quietly so he wouldn't notice him. "Wakey, Wakey Shikamaru…"Kiba said quietly and dumped the whole bucket onto Shikamaru's topside, before running away with his ninja powers making it look like just some lines disappearing.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru said looking up turning his head from left to right in a frantic rush. "Oh, I'm just wet again, stupid kids playing a prank on the sleeping again," He said annoyed walking up, not even caring his shirt was wet, onto a dry patch of grass, and lied down, going back to sleep.

"HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT!" Kiba said pointing a finger at the sleeping chuunin, which added to the stare count he got today. "I AM NOT BI EITHER! I AM STRAIGHT!" He yelled so the entire park could hear him, though it just made Shikamaru roll over. "Snore….Snore….Kiba…I know you're there you know….Troublesome…" Shikamaru said loud enough for Kiba to hear with his great sense of hearing. That, just made Kiba freeze up, and run away as fast as he could. Far…Far….Away…

--------------

Plan B: To the Hot Springs.

_I wanted to use things free coupons for someone else…but this will have to do_

Kiba thought to himself, rushing back to his home to retrieve his two free hot springs coupons for a mixed gender, all natural or clothed hot spring.

_-----Flashback------_

"_Today you have a C-ranked mission." A female sensei said replying to her three students. A pair of white eyes were glued onto the floor, A pair of covered eyes, just there not really doing anything, and a pair of brown eyes that looked eager for the mission. "A C-Rank!" Said the brown-eyed boy happily. "What is it! What is it!" He said overly eager for a C-ranked mission, after only going on D-ranked missions for the past few weeks. The sensei just gave a slight look to Kiba, before speaking to the rest of the team. "Nothing too hard really, just find a peeping tom, who apparently is a ninja, able to dodge the local security, and able to hide himself to watch the girls," Kurenei said to the team. "We'll be at a hot spring to find this peeping tom." She said with a small smile. Hinata still had her eyes glued to the floor, a blush slightly on her cheeks, Shino just standing there, not really doing much of anything, before adding, "As long as I don't get wet. I do not like water," He said with the same expression he always has._

Shino is a afraid of water? Ill take good use of this_… Kiba thought to himself with a small grin on his face. "Shino? You never told us you were afraid of…of…water!" He said laughing at Shino for his fear of water. "Well, do YOU want a bath right now?" Shino said replying back to Kiba's comment, not really getting offended, well, maybe slightly, but it was hard to tell. Kiba instantly shut up and started to look away and look at anything, except for Shino's glare he could feel from behind his glasses. "……Shut…up…" Kiba said slightly embarrassed forgetting he hates his OWN baths as well. He heard Hinata give out a small laugh, hardly recognizable to any human ear, but to his heightened hearing, he heard it. _

Great…now SHES laughing at me_…. Kiba thought a bit gloomily, but then Kurenei budded in, "Ok you two, we're going to the hot springs now," She said starting to walk off, with Hinata awkward running off to follow her. "Hey wait!" Kiba said, rushing to folow the two females of the team, leaving Shino just to walk casually behind them. _

_It wasn't that hard to find that pervert. It was only Jiraiya using his Tōton Jutsu so he could get away without being seen. Too bad it was too easy, we could hear his giddy giggles from the side of the bath. Once he found out we were looking for him, he instantly shut up and started to move away, but with Kiba's great sense of hearing, he heard Jiraiya's footsteps, walking out to the door to the women's shower room, where they bathed before going into the spring, which when Kiba started to follow him, to get pounded by a lot of unhappy half-naked female ladies. "Damn it…Hinata get him," Kiba said annoyed, with a big red slap mark across his two cheeks. "M-m-m-me?" Hinata said stuttering. "Yeah, he's in a girls shower room, and me and Shino are guys. You have to go Hinata," Kiba said looking at her with a serious face. "Just think if he was spying on you, would you let him go like that?" Kiba said trying to get Hinata to respond. "H-h-hai," Hinata said activating her Byakugan. "I'm going…" Hinata said running into the shower room to track the peeping tom, who was easily detected by Hinata. He was apparently, standing still in one place, panting heavily, as he watched the women scrub each others bath. "Jūken," She said quietly, as she instantly pushed her palm into the right side of Jiraiya, and made him lose focus of the jutsu, rendering him visible. "Oh crap…"Jiraiya said as he started to run out of the bath, back to the hot spring, where Kiba and Shino easily caught him, grappling both of Jiraiya's arms. Sure, Jiraiya could of easily broken out of them, but then he would have to face the many numinous women screaming 'pervert in the women's bathing area! KILL HIM!' "Fine, I give," Jiraiya said hanging his head in defeat. "YES! Good job Hinata!" Kiba said with a good grin on his face torwards Hinata, who had a slight tint of blush on her cheeks. "A-a-arigato Kiba-kun," starting her old habit of playing with her fingers. _

"_Thank you so much kids! Now that the pervert is gone, we wont have as many complaints from the customers!" the woman who gave the mission said to the three. "Here you go," she said handing each of them two coupons to the hot springs. "Each one is used for one free enter to the springs, so come back soon Ok?" She said with a happy smile on her face. "Or if you want, you can come in right now free of charge, it's a mixed bath you know." She said keeping her smile on her face. "Nah, I already have to get a bath later tonight," Kiba said grumbling. "I don't want to take another one right now, then go back to my house to get a worthless one," Kiba said grumbling. "No thank you. I do not like the water," Shino said with a stoic expression. Hinata just simply blushed at the comment, "M-m-mixed…bath?" Hinata said worrying. "W-w-with n-n-n-naked guys too?" She said with an even higher blush. "Yes, there are naked guys," She said with a small wink to one eye. "You can't tell me you haven't ever imagined being with one of your team mates naked can you?" She said adding another wink. Hinata's whole face was cherry red for the moment, and she began playing with her fingers again. "A-a-a-ano, I d-d-d-o n-not th-hink o-of K-K-K-Kiba-k-kun or Sh-h-h-ino-k-kun l-like th-h-h-hat," She said, her blush, as apperant as Kiba in the girls shower room. "Right, whatever you say dear," The woman said heading back into the lobby of the hot springs. "Oh yes, come back any day now, got it?" She said waving them a friendly goodbye. "Got it," The three said, Hinata slightly stuttering, Shino in a stotic voice, and Kiba in an annoyed voice. _

---------Back to present time------

"Ok. Got them!" Kiba said enthusiastically walking out of his home with two hot springs tickets. "Hey, Akamaru?" he asked that big dog next to him, "Can you track Shikamaru for me?" He said rubbing the dog on his head. "Arf!" Akamaru barked, as he started sniffing around the area. "Arf!" Akamaru barked as he started to point in one direction with his nose and started running towards it. "Nothing can stop Akamaru when he find's something with his now," He said with a small smile, following the big dog to Shikamaru. "Find him boy…"

"Ugg….Troublesome," Muttered an unwanted play toy, as Akamaru enthusiastically jumped on top of him. Currently, Shikamaru was in the shopping district of town, doing some shopping his mother forced him to do. "Akamaru! Get off him!" Said a voice coming form afar, making Akamaru rapidly jump off the man who muttered troublesome all the time. "Sheesh Kiba, get a hold of your dog," Shikamaru said, mumbbling something about women and dogs being too troublesome. "Here, let me make it up to you," Kiba said reaching down into one of his pockets, grabbing a ticket for the hot spring. "Here, come to the hot springs with me!" He said with a Gai-worthy smile. "No," Shikamaru simply said getting up and rubbing the dirt off his clothes. "WHAT! WHY NOT!" Kiba said outraged by the guys not-wanting to go to a hot springs for free. "Too troublesome," Shikamaru said annoyed, like always. "The coupon your holding up is for a mixed-gender hot spring. That means half-nude women will be there too," Shikamaru pointed out, before Kiba remarking, "But don't you LIKE half-naked women?" Kiba said wondering. "I prefer not to think about them right now," Shikamaru said shrugging it off. "Also, half-nude woman, plus me, equals me getting screamed at by an annoying, loud, troublesome, half-naked woman." He said slightly frowning. "She'll probably start something about me looking at her breasts or something and calling me a pervert in a loud, obnoxious way." He said walking off. Kiba just stood there, and looked at his coupon. _Damn you coupon, _He thought annoyed that his second plan failed. _Damn you Sakura for putting me through this misery as well._

-----------

A/N: Yay! Its MUCH longer now! Sure, it might not be as long as some other fics, but it's an improvement for me. Review please, and remember Constructive comments over flames, but if you must, flame me like a roasted pig.

I also edited the layout slightly since, I now know how to do some stuff. I'm sort of expirimenting here, so dont blame me if things go a bit TOO wierd, which won't probably happen, hopefully.


End file.
